leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Darumaka (Pokémon)
|} Darumaka (Japanese: ダルマッカ Darumakka) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves into starting at level 35. Biology Darumaka is a round, red Pokémon with an orange face and yellow curly eyebrows. It has three yellow ovals on its abdomen and a curvy yellow line on its back. Its paws are orange and have three digits each. It has very warm droppings, which ancient people put in their clothes to keep themselves warm. When the flame inside its body burns, Darumaka is very active. It cannot calm down in this state, and thus becomes uncontrollable. As the flame shrinks, it falls asleep. It can tuck in its arms and legs when it rests; during that time, it slightly sways. While it is sleeping, it cannot be tipped over no matter how much it is pushed or pulled, like a , which it resembles in this state. It prefers to live in a desert environment. In the anime Major appearances Two Darumaka debuted in Saving Darmanitan From the Bell!, where they were stealing food for a who couldn't move because it was in during an effort to keep a clock tower from collapsing with its . They reappeared in a flashback in Explorers of the Hero's Ruin!. A Darumaka appeared in PK22 alongside a and . All three were angry at and , who had eaten the apples that they had collected. A 's Darumaka appeared in Lost at the League!, where it battled Ash's Scraggy during the Vertress Conference and was defeated. Three Darumaka appeared in The Pirates of Decolore!, under the ownership of two young Trainers. They were trapped on a stranded inflatable raft, but were eventually rescued by the pirate Pokémon. Minor appearances A Trainer's Darumaka appeared in 's flashback in Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster!. In The Club Battle Hearts of Fury: Emolga Versus Sawk!, Dino used a Darumaka against and his in the semifinals of the Club Battle Tournament, but it was defeated by one . It was revealed to have evolved into Darmanitan during A Unova League Evolution! A Darumaka appeared in Scraggy and the Demanding Gothita!, under the ownership of Katharine. It was offered to Ash for a trade for his . Multiple Darumaka appeared in The Lonely Deino!, under the care of a owner named Bobby. Multiple Darumaka appeared in The Mighty Accelguard to the Rescue!. A Darumaka appeared in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1. Multiple Darumaka appeared in the follow-up episode. Two Darumaka appeared in a flashback in Explorers of the Hero's Ruin!. A Trainer's Darumaka made a cameo appearance in Cilan Takes Flight!, during a flashback. A Trainer's Darumaka made a cameo appearance in Climbing the Tower of Success!. A Darumaka appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice in the legend. A Darumaka appeared in a flashback in Secrets From Out of the Fog!. A Darumaka appeared in a fantasy in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!. Multiple Darumaka appeared in The Island of Illusions! as residents of Grand Spectrala Islet. A Darumaka appeared in The Journalist from Another Region!, under the ownership of a girl. Three Trainers' Darumaka appeared in A Crowning Moment of Truth!. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Darumaka debuted in An Odd Speech, appearing with a female listening to Ghetsis's speech in Accumula Town. A Darumaka appeared in The Case of the Missing Pokémon, where it was one of the Pokémon kidnapped by Team Plasma. It was later returned to its Trainer after being found in a stronghold. A Darumaka was among several Pokémon attracted to Alder's wrestling match with his in Nimbasa City in A New Perspective. A Trainer's Darumaka appeared in Angry Boy. Another one appeared in Cold Storage Battle. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries .}} |} |} |} |} Game locations , Desert Resort}} , Desert Resort Desert Resort (N's Pokémon)}} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Lava: Volcanic Slope, Firebreathing Mountain, World Axle - B1F; Field: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Crag Area}} |area=Ignis}} |area=Toy Collection: Launch to Victory!}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 2}} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Second release)}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Smoldering Caldera (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Extrasensory|Psychic|Special|80|100|20| |}} |Flame Wheel|Fire|Physical|60|100|25||'}} |Focus Energy|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20}} |Hammer Arm|Fighting|Physical|100|90|10}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Snatch|Dark|Status|—|—|10}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- when its Attack is 110 or higher |link= , , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=555 |name2=Darmanitan |type1-2=Fire}} Sprites Trivia * Darumaka has the lowest base stat of all Pokémon. Origin It seems to be based on a . When it is resting it resembles the Its type may be based upon the traditional . Name origin Darumaka and Darumakka seem to be a combination of and 真赤 makka (crimson) or a corruption of . In other languages and or a corruption of |de=Flampion|demeaning=From and }} |fr=Darumarond|frmeaning=From Daruma and |es=Darumaka|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Darumaka|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=달막화 Dalmakhwa|komeaning=From Daruma and |zh_cmn=火紅不倒翁 / 火红不倒翁 Huǒhóngbùdǎowēng|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , , and }} |ru=Дарумака Darumaka|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Flampion es:Darumaka fr:Darumarond it:Darumaka ja:ダルマッカ zh:火红不倒翁